User talk:Guardian Soul
World Renders Unprotected Background I see it perfectly fine. —''H''''o''''n''''e''''y'' 22:07, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Sorry for the inconvenience, seriously, but... How do I get a talkbox like yours?... I'm lost Fav. Heartless (Emblem) Image (and more) Days Novel Update Please see this. http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Petition:_More_Ops_on_IRC —Ghostboy ' 22:42, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Tab input I know ILHI's on a wikibreak, but does anyone else (apart from him) know about the necessary MediaWiki files for the infobox tabs ? Or rather, do you know ? Because Unbirth and I are in dire need of help over KHFR. Thing is, I tried copying the Heartless template and several other MediaWiki files in desperation, but the tabs still didn't work. Here are the pages : *Mensa (sandbox) *The Heartless template. Config is almost the same as on KHW, except that I changed the inputs here and there and I think the code might've gone wrong because some boxes are still not showing. *Heartless/358 *Heartless/COM *Heartless/KH *Heartless/KHII *MediaWiki pages] - please check this one because I've a feeling that some files are missing. Please help me out - or please get someone to help me out. I owe you greatly for this. 'TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 01:24, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Zoemone messed up the "Zexion" tablet on your wiki. Looks like he did the favor of helping rename the Tome of Judgement. I liked the first one personally. Maybe you could fix it? Is it Done Yet? Community Portal Magic Heartless Um, if I may ask, why was the Magic Heartless page deleted? redirect A user just rederect fire recipe to a page that doesn't exist. Could you revert that? —Ghostboy ' 00:12, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Au secours Creepworm Nation Worlds Wiki Help Redirects hobbits Template_talk:InfoMission358/Test Character Page Improvement Days infobox "Stun atk." is about as unclear as the symbols are, and using the full phrase would distend the infobox. In that case, it would be more efficient to use the symbols used in the Attack infoboxes. Also, the HP, EXP, and DEF stats are multipliers, not full stats, as well as the elemental weaknesses, which we keep as "x" for every infobox.Glorious CHAOS! 03:41, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Doesn't the guide use the "x"? I can check again, but I think a certain amount of judgment would be wise in this case, to make the differences in Days stats from KHI and II stats clear.Glorious CHAOS! 18:05, October 19, 2009 (UTC) An Apology I just wanna apologize for my behaviour; you know, was just trying to provide new pictures for articles that need them. --Black Summers 21:47, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Far too Long Messages Worried vandal Do you mind? -- 19:49, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you ♥ 19:59, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King! Character Page Improvement Featured Article Restoration Mbvnmrlpnle User:Randomnessity, based on editing behavior and somewhat on name, appears to be a sockpuppet of User:Mbvnmrlpnle. However, he has yet to actually do anything vandalicious, so I don't know what the procedure is.Glorious CHAOS! 21:06, November 6, 2009 (UTC) I want to guess that you're ? If so, may I ask if I'm one of the ones you mentioned in that post? If my behavior is problematic, I'd like to fix it, and I know I've said that before, so I apologize for that too. I'm kind of an a**hole with database-like stuff.Glorious CHAOS! 03:40, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I don't think you're are, KrytenKoro. Yes, you are a little harsh sometimes, but that's okay. You're doing for a good reason. Oh, and it's nice to see you again, GuardianSoul. Sorry I caused a scene there. It won't happen again.--'''NinjaSheik 03:43, November 11, 2009 (UTC) IRC E-mail/IRC immediately Guardian Soul, an important message is going out to all Staff that needs to be read immediately. Unfortunately, your e-mail feature is not turned on, so could please turn it on or come to the IRC so that Yer mom or I can fill you in? -- 03:24, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Hey...What's going on?--'NinjaSheik' 03:28, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Missed Image Disney Town Image Deletion/Replacement Side-effects Question Cut Out Cleanup